Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Kermiladdin/Trivia
Trivia *As the Gang Green Gang pursue the heroes, during the One Jump Ahead song, Stephen pulls down Big Billy's pants, which seems to be funny. *When Courage pushes a barrel of the edge, it lands on the Gang Green Gang. *As Stephen falls down, Andrew catches him. *As Anais wears a long necklace and a ring of her finger, Phil grabs her and tugs at the necklace, while Gumball grabs his sister and pulls so hard that the necklace breaks apart. *As the heroes run away, they accidentally run over Snowball, who gets hurt. *On being tapped, Tantor turns, and looks, but catches Andrew, who grabs a melon, and blows a raspberry at Tantor, who jumps, but never sees Stephen grab a melon. *Anais cheekily grabs a necklace without Hamm looking. *After Conker insults the Powerpuff Girls, Stephen and the others make him apologize. *As Stephen and Kermit go up the stairs, Anais goes to touch a ruby, and touches it before Andrew, Gumball, Ed, and Edd can stop her, which she saves at last. *When the stairs turn into a slide, Kermit and Stephen slide, since a Goofy Holler can be heard from them. *Before the heroes are about to get destroyed, Stephen bites McLeach, and is sent falling along with his friends down below. *During Fozzie's talk, another Courage, who looks like Courage, appears. *Dancing to the Never Had A Friend Like Me song, Ed and Eddy think they're rich. *As Fozzie tells a lie, his nose grows long, and nearly hits Andrew, who pushes it aside. *When Anais wishes to have a palace of her own, she becomes a queen and has Gumball as her duke. *When Andrew gets a crab bitten on his tail, he gets him off, but tosses him away, then bandages his tail up, only to get teased by Ed and Eddy, who laugh. *During the Prince Ali song, Anais is put into a royal coach. *During the flying scene, The Powerpuff Girls hit Anais's crown falling off, force her to put it back on, and knock Andrew over, but end up spinning Judy round in circles and making her puke into a bag, and hit the Eds like bowling pins. *During the checkers game, Anais wins at cheating. *This is the twelfth movie spoof to continue. *Kermit the Frog will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *McLeach will pick up a red lightsaber staff, that will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *When Conker picks up two lightsabers, one purple and the other orange, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, The Gangreen Gang will take out their red lightsabers, that will have the saberon.mp3, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, sabrout1.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, lightsaber_02.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *The lightsabers inside the cases that McLeach takes out of, are in different colors, some are Red, Black, Brown, Silver, Gold, White, Gray, Purple, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Pink. The red lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the black lightsabers will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the brown lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, Hum 2.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, the silver lightsabers carry the sabrout1.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the gold lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, the white lightsabers carry the lightsaber_01.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the gray lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the purple lightsabers carry the saberon.mp3, Hum 2.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, the orange lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the yellow lightsabers carry the lightsaber_01.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, the light and dark green lightsabers carry the lightsaber_03.wav, saberhum5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, the light and dark blue lightsabers carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, and the pink lightsabers carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Stephen's light blue lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, saberhum1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Andrew's two lightsabers will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, fx5.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his green lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Toothy will grab a black lightsaber, that will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Trivias Category:Movie-Spoof Travels